Ice is Nice
Summary Ivory freezes Ice E's head by mistake after an accident ivolving Nurse White. The kids have a slumber party and hear strange noises. Plot Bridgette was cleaning the room. YoNang: Why are you cleaning the room? Bridgette: Nate, John, Andrew, Molly, and Victoria are coming over for a sleepover today. I have to clean the room. *sprays Febreze* YoNang: Yucgh! I hate Febreeze. I'm out. *goes under the bed to Lalaloopsy Land and looks in mailbox* Oh, it looks like I'm invited to one of Pillow's slumber parties. Just like Bridgette. (at Pillow's house) Pillow: Crumbs...Mittens...Peanut...Spot...Jewel...Dot...Bea...LaTale dolls...Ivory. Looks like everyone is here, except for Ice E. Peanut: Who is Ice E? Jewel: My arch nemesis who is a childish ice-eater. Hey, Ice-Eater! That could be his new nickname. All: *laugh* Ivory: Yeah, Ice-Eater. Ivory liked Ice E, and wanted everyone to stop making fun of him, but she was sure to get made fun of. Ice E: *comes in* Ivory: *hides behind cushions* Ice E: Why, hello, Little Miss Diva. *sticks tongue out at Jewel* Peanut: Hey, I've got a joke for you. What is black, blue, stupid, and eats ice? Ice E; *shrugs* Peanut: YOU! Ice E: HEY! Peanut: I'm just yanking your chain. Its cool. Jewel: Oh, Peanut. Crumbs: I made snacks! Jewel: Oh, goody! All: *eats snacks* Ice E: Aaah, wasn't Ivory supposed to be here......? Mittens: Yes. Why? Ice E: Where is she? Bea: I'm not sure. Dot: Maybe she fell asleep already. Nurse White: *sits on cushion* Ivory: Oof! Nurse White: Ivory? -at Bridgette's sleepover, the gang is browsing Netflix- Victoria: Ugh, These are all little kids shows! Andrew.... Andrew: How was I supposed to know which one was the kids section? Molly: Lets watch regular TV Bridgette: *switches to regular tv where they land on channel 13* All: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Ivory begins to scream in pain as Nurse White accidentally sits on her) Ivory: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nate: What was that? John: It sounded like somebody was screaming. Bridgette: It wasn't any of us. All: *shrug* (AT THE TOY SLEEPOVER) Ivory: YAAAAAH! YAH! YAH! YAH! OW! OW! OOOOOWWWW! IT HURTS! NURSE WHITE'S POINTY BOOTS HURT! STOP SITTING ON ME, YOU LITTLE- Nurse White: Oh, dear! Ivory, please stop that screaming. I have no intention of going deaf today. Ice E: *blushes* Uhhh, Ivory! There you are! I was worried- I mean I was wondering where you were. Ivory: Huh? Oh, hi, Ice E. Could you please get this moron off of me? YoNang: Awkwaaaaaaaaaaaaard. Nurse White: I'm soo sorry, Ivory. I'll get off you. But please, next time, I do not want to hear those ear-splitting shrieks of yours. Ivory: Sorry. YoNang: Well, you shouldn't just plop down and not look where you're sitting. You should always check first. Nurse White: Fine. Ivory: Seriously, YoNang, in the time of stress- I mean, at this time? YoNang: Whatever, lets play some video games. Nurse White: Allrightie, then. You wanna join us, Ivory? Ivory: Nah. Not right now. I just need a litle time to cool down. Dr. Red: Let's see..... what is Auto Smash? Dot: I've played it before. You throw stuff at cars to destroy them. Bea: Don't you win or something like that? Dot: Yeah. For the hardest smash. YoNang: NOPE! THAT'S MY GAME! She proceeds to grab it and run away. Nurse White: WHY YOU LITTLE- Oh my! Is that Skatelander? Dr Red: Appears so. Nurse White: Can we play it? Can we? YoNang: SURE! BUT DON'T TOUCH AUTO SMASH! (they all begin playing) Ice E: Ha ha ha! I'm beating you, Jewel! Ivory: Uhhh, hey, Ice E. Ice E: Yes, Ivory? Ivory: *nervous so cold air surrounds her* You and I have known each other for a long time, and..... *gets even colder* I would just like to say, that I li- (this gets out of hand and Ivory accidentally freezes Ice E's head) Oops! All: OH NO! Ivory: What happened to Ice E? Nurse White: Its too big of a case for me and Dr Red to solve. Spot: Will we have to send him to Rosy's and then the Ancient Healer's cave like we did Goldie Luxe when she turned herself into gold? Dr. Red: I don't think so. Crumbs: Lets take him outside. That way, his head will thaw out a bit. (the gang takes him outside when Polly Police passes by on her scooter) Polly: Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is going on? Bea: Ivory froze Ice E's head. Ivory: You big tattletale! Polly: Okay, lets NOT point fingers. So, Ivory, you froze his head? Ivory: By accident. YoNang: NOPE I AIN'T GOING (Runs away) YOU'LL NEVER SEE THESE GAMES AGAAAAIIIIINNNNNNN Nurse White: Don't chase her down. When I did she screamed really loudly in my ear, and it really hurt. Besides, all she's going to do is be stupid. (at Bridgette's sleepover) Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring a very important message. The winner of this year's pageant is 12-year old Hilary Vandemeer. All: WHAT?!??????????????????????????????????? Hilary: You are all very kind people, unlike some kids I know *glares at screen* Bridgette: That's it. We are SO not watching this. (meanwhile, Ivory is fretting over Ice E) Ivory: What am I gonna do to unfreeze Ice E? (Suddenly, the Snow Princess appears) Peanut: Whoa! Look! It's the Snow Princess! The Snow Princess: Hello, Ivory. I heard you accidentally froze your boyfriend. Ivory: How are we going to unfreeze Ice E? The Snow Princess: You have to kiss Ice E. Ivory: *in her mind* Yes! I get to kiss Ice E, but the others are sure to make fun of me. Im going to do it anyway. *kisses Ice E* YoNang: ._. (Turns around and barfs) All: Aughhhhhhhhhhhh. YoNang: Kissing an ice cube is like kissing a frog. Ice E: *wakes up and finds out that Ivory has kissed him* Ivory, what were you trying to tell me earlier? Ivory: That.........I like you. Ice E: You like me? Ivory: Yes. Ice E: You like me? Ha! She likes me! *jumps around saying 'SHE LIKES ME' the same way Nate did in Romance Drama* Outside the bed, Bridgette's friends have gone. Bridgette: Hmmmm, I still havent found those sounds. YoNang: *comes from underneath the bed* Bridgette! You'll never believe what happened today! The dolls come from underneath the bed and tell Bridgette what happened. Bridgette: What happened? YoNang: We were having a slumber party at Pillow's house! Ivory: Nurse White accidentally sat on me. She didn't mean it. YoNang: Yeah, but Ivory was hollering. Bridgette: So it was you! I ''thought '' I heard strange noises. Ivory: And then, while the dolls were playing video games, I tried to tell my boyfriend, Ice E, about my feelings, but I accidentally froze his head! Bridgette: Oh. Is that so? Ivory: Yes! We tried to figure out how we were going to unfreeze him, but then the Snow Princess came and told me that I had to kiss him! So I did, and it worked! Bridgette: I'm glad everything turned out so well and that Ice E is back to normal. You dolls must have all had quite an adventure! How did the slumber party go? Pillow: It was great! Bridgette: My sleepover was great, too! Maybe we all had a great adventure! YoNang: So, do you guys wanna play some more video games? All: Sure! YoNang: Let's go! The dolls dash back to Pillow's house to play. THE END Category:Episodes Category:Lalaloopsy: Nuu Maho, Nuu Kawaii Category:Stories